Say What You Will
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: Eren, Mikasa and Armin are on a mission. While they sit around the fire Mikasa decides to go for a swim, after being gone for too long Eren decides to follow after her. (Fluff, swearing. OneShot)


A bath.

She just wanted to soak. She remembers seeing a river not far from where her, Armin and Eren set up camp.

Her eyes gazed at the fire a moment longer, half-listening to her friends bicker. She strechted her arms upwards as she stood, "I'll be back in a moment." she says, her voice coated with exhaustion.

"Where are you going, Mikasa?" Armin asks. She turns her head slightly to answer him and her eyes lock with Eren's, and her breath catches in her throat at she stares into those beautiful green eyes. They reminded her of the forest that they reside in.

"I need a bath. I'll be back." She says, monotone. She turns and begins to walk away, with the bright moon lighting her path.

As her feet guide her through the forest, she can't stop her mind from drifting toward Eren. The ache in her heart stings when she thinks of him, of his voice, his smi-

"Stop." She tells herself as she grabs her head and gives it a smalk shake, "He will never feel the same. Understand that."

When the river came into view she began to strip herself of her clothing. She throws them over a branch and runs to the waters edge. Her toes are the first thing that hit the cool water. She swirls circles around in the river, with the tips of her toes, and a small smile creeps onto her lips. She allows her body to continue into the water, slowly so she could get used to it.

"Mmm." A small, content moan escapes from her throat, as the water dances around her aching body.

She loses track of time as she glides around in the water. She doesn't get down time like this often, and she relished it.

"Mikasa?" a man called through the trees.

She gasped. Eren...

"Mikasa?" he calls, again, his voice higher than usual.

"I've scared him." she whispers to herself.

"Mikasa?!"

"Eren." She calls out to him, "I'm here."

She hears his quick footsteps approach her. When he appears he has an angered look on his face, "Do you know how long you have been gone for?!"

She turns her face away, "I-I.."

"Two hours!" he growls out at her. They are both quiet for some time, only their breathing can be heard. When finally Erens calm voice speaks, "Come here."

She lets her eyes find his, "I can't."

He flashes her a half smile, and removes his shirt, "Come here, Mikasa."

She gives him a small nod and begins to emerge out of the water. Her head is down, but she feels Erens eyes on her. The water from her hair cascades down her back and gives her a chill. As she reaches Eren, he slips his shirt over her head, "Thank you, Eren." she tells him, as she slips her arms through, she resists the urge to bring the collar up to her nose and baske in his scent.

She feels Erens arms wrap around her body and pulled her to his chest. Her heart pounds so loudly she can hear it in her ears. She peaks up at him through her eyelashes and finds that his eyes are already on her. He smiles at her, "You worried me, Mikasa." he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, Eren." she begins, "I was just enjo-"

What happens next felt unreal, it felt like a dream..

She felt the soft, smooth lips of the man she loved upon her own. Her eyes widen as his lips crash into her own, but only for a second. She closed her eyes and throws her arms around his neck to try and get closer to him. She feels his arms around her waist pull her tighter to him. Her body burned, she felt drunk. Drunk on Eren Jaeger. She never wanted this to end. His tongue snaked acrossed her lower lip, and she opened to him eagerly. She would give him everything she had, anything he wanted. She hated herself for it, because she knows this man doesn't feel what she feels. As they are stuck in their liplock she feels a stray tear slip down her cheek. As much as she hoped Eren would not notice, he did.

"Mikasa, whats wrong?" he asks gently. His thumb runs across her cheek, wiping the tear away.

She gives him a broken smile, and inhales deeply. She pulls her arms away from him, "Nothing, Eren." she says, calmly. She turns around and begins to walk toward her clothing, "Nothing at all."

"Mikasa," he calls to her, but she continues to walk away, "Please, Mikasa, stop."

She whirls around to him with tears running down her pale skin, "What, Eren? What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I can't give you the truth, Eren!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Just tell me, Mikasa!"

"I love you!" She screams at him, "Damnit! Damnit, Eren! I fucking love you! So much it hurts!"

He walks towards her, his hand outstretched, "Mikasa..."

She backs away from him, "No, don't." she begs, "I know. I-I know you don't feel the same. It okay. R-really." she inhales deeply, and wipes her eyes, "I understand what you are going through, and I know why we can't be what I want us to be." She lowers her head, "Just know that no matter what, I will always love you."

Eren stood there in shock as he watched her gather her clothes and walked away from him into the brush. His heart sounds like butterfly wings, he can't hear himself think.

After a few minutes he falls to his knees, and beings to smash in fists into the ground, "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he screams into the darkness.

"I love you, Mikasa. I'm so sorry." He draws in a ragged breath, "Please, wait for me. Wait for me to be the man I want you to have. The man you deserve." He stands with confidence, and begins to walk toward camp. Toward Mikasa.

(Hope you liked it!).


End file.
